Yamin Auk Zafar
Yamin Auk Zafar (yä'mĭn äk zŭ'fär) is the ruler of ZoufitzMushi. He was the Minister of Trade for the League of Extraordinary Nations. He is currently the Minister of Recruitment in Silence. He's recruited so much, he even made a diagram. Rise to Power Yamin Auk Zafar was born as a citizen of Moshire (mō'shīr), a small country situated on the western coast of Madagascar, sometime during the middle ages. His father was Zafar and his mother was Zoufitz (zou'fĭts). They were part of a group of people called the Mouisians (mō'ē'shĭns). ‘Auk’ means ‘from’ in Yamin’s language, so Yamin was named after his father. Yamin quickly proved himself as a debater in his school, and was sent off to be a lawyer. Yamin experienced many unfavorable events in law school, and swiftly dropped out. One day, while following the elections of the new Tabbash (tä'bäsh), the leader of Moshire, Yamin decided to get involved in politics. Soon, after many endorsements and gifts of money from neighbors and friends, Yamin became a member of the Solkein (sōl'kēn), a nine person council that helps the Tabbash with decisions. Creation of a Nation Yamin grew to be highly respected as a member of the Solkein, making great decisions and giving even better advice, propelling Moshire into a golden age of prosperity and wealth. Yamin never wanted to be a leader, even though he could have easily ran for Tabbash, and won by far. This age lasted for another 130 years until the reign of Zigget Blagchein (Zĭg'gĕt Bläg'shīn). Zigget quickly did away with the Solkein, saying it was “Unnecessary” and he didn’t need to be told how to run a country. He began making awful decisions, and turning the country towards turmoil. Obviously, the people would not stand for this, and they looked to a leader to help them. Reluctantly, Yamin stood up to Zigget at the prodding of the other former Solkein members. Zigget was stubborn and would not listen to any advice, not even the advice of the best advisor he had. Yamin was fed up with Zigget and rallied the people against him. He gathered them and all kinds of boats, and set sail west, to a small island where he built the city of Kadem, the capital of the new empire, ZoufitzMushi, named after his deceased mother and the people he represented. The Days Ahead Zigget was very angry about the sudden exodus of his people, and vowed to wipe out ZoufitzMushi. When he couldn’t seek out enough military to launch an attack, he offered to allow the Solkein again and restore the shattered nation. When still the people refused, he attempted to gain entry to ZoufitzMushi. The Mouisians, tired of his constant nagging, they bound him and threw him into a bottomless watery trench just north of the island of Kadem. People all around the world heard about the success of Yamin and his new country, and immigrants came flooding in from all types of countries and backgrounds and religions. With the flood of immigrants, Yamin was quickly required to write up a set of rules and laws, which he called the Shakkem Tiklata (Shä'kĕm Tĭk'lä'tä), which means ‘Governing Authority’. The League ZoufitzMushi grew until it needed to build rafts floating on the water to sustain its massive population. The country became so world renowned, it was soon accepted into the League of Extraordinary Nations. Yamin was so active in the League, before long he received a message inviting him to be the Minister of Trade for the League, coordinating the buying and selling of technology and the trading of resources. For many weeks Yamin has done well with his job, starting the resource help file, starting his new way of tech trading, called Z-Trading, and helping the Public tech trades and the tech trades with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). Otherwise Yamin has been active on the forums and still does well at his position. Unfortunately, Yamin became inactive and was forced to resign at ToT. He became active again, but only to become a military officer. Yamin became extremely active when LEN began talks to merge with the OTF Alliance. Silence Yamin was very instrumental in Silence's founding, creating the initial flag design and helping determine many other policies. He was promoted to Minister of Recruitment in the very first Silence cabinet. After serving for a significant amount of time with Silence, Yamin began to mysteriously drift away from governmental activity, eventually leaving his Recruitment position. While maintaining his membership status within Silence, Yamin did nothing to help Silence in its time of need. Silence unfortunately disbanded, and Yamin has since changed his allegiance to that of the Dark Nations Association. Category:Leaders